Gale Graceigan
Gale Graceigan, sometimes unofficially called the '''Princess of New Eden, '''is the heroin of the Thanos Movie and the creator of the Iron Orb Sprint timeline. She was the unofficial leader of the Anti-Xanos IRA and lit the eternal flame during the Xanos Apocalypse Wars. Early Life Gale Graceigan was born in AMS 4669 as the asexual offspring of Nicolas Gregigan. She was artificially CRISPRed in a lab to be a hyper child and the cells were grafted onto Nicolas for incubation as a mitosis bud. Nicolas named her after his stand but misspelled it because he's fuckin stupid. She was assigned transgender at birth. Nicolas left Gale when she was 40 memes(~3 years) old to link the first flame. Gale spent most of her childhood and schooling in the Last King's shadow, being expected to live up to his standards and defend New Eden while the country was falling apart. Graceigan did not like this pressure and turned to a life of petty crime and gonzo journalism(in New Eden, gonzo journalism means working for crime boss and newspaper owner Gonzo From Sesame Street). In service of her journalism job, she made many travels with her photographer Camden, and began a relationship with him. This was before she realized she was a lesbian. Shurima Movie In AMS 7754, Graceigan and Camden traveled to Shurima to film a documentary about the unstable political situation there. She wore a protective skin layer during that time, so she looked a lot like her father. This was due to the compulsory homosexuality enforced by the Shurimans, and Camden did not want to dress up as a girl, so Gale used the skin layer, much to her distaste. While there, she encountered Shuriman mercenaries, as well as the fake clone saga version of her that was actually not a clone, but related to lil pumpelstiltskin kind of(?) named "David Hume the Baywatcher." You see, around the time of Gale's birth, the Prismo Beach genetics lab, which was really just a shack with some cool kamino machines inside, created a clone of Lil Pumpelstiltskin as a test of their machinery. They would go in to create several strange clones, including a Rick Grimes clone whose DNA test tube Nicolas had accidentally spit on years prior. This clone would undergo surgery to look like Nasus, a Shuriman bandit officer, in an attempt to get close to Gale and kill her for some reason. David Hume would kill this clone after a dance off with Gale, and would soon leave. Searching for Relics At some point, Gale and Camden would have a large argument involving "pizza rolls", lesbians, and the chalkzone, leading Camden to break up with Gale. Now on her own, Gale quit her job as a journalist because she didn't have a camderman. In 8994, she was in Novac, searching for relics to sell in exchange for White Castle. Finding nothing but a follower of the apocalypse, she began the journey back to Gruganda. Category:Last King of New Eden